Christmas With You
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Having been left alone together in the Super Robot, Chiro and Jinmay have been helping each other put up the Christmas tree. All the while, they relish one another's company - then things suddenly escalade fast when the heroic boy finds himself having to help the girl he cares about with all his heart... Christmas Chinmay one-shot.


**Hey, guys! Here's a new Chinmay story I just thought of and wrote. I really wanted to write one in time for Christmas - and thankfully, I've done just that! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!**

* * *

"Wow..." Jinmay whispered softly, her green eyes shining at the sight before her.

Towering over her was a tall Christmas tree. It was covered in shiny, colourful ornaments whilst lines of twinkling lights were wrapped all around it. It had only just been put up inside the Super Robot, taking pride in the main room. Only two people had done the task of standing it up and decorating it. One had been the small, pink-haired girl - and the other was the kind-hearted boy at her side.

"The Christmas tree looks great..." Chiro turned to send his gaze towards the one who had been helping him put it together, a grateful smile on his face. "I could never have put it up without you, Jinmay..."

Jinmay's cheeks went pinker than usual as she glanced at him over his words towards before looking down modestly. "Oh I'm sure you could have, Chiro..."

"No way! With the monkeys out doing Christmas shopping, I'd have struggled to do this on my own!" Chiro reached out to gently place a hand only the girl's shoulder. "This tree wouldn't look half as great as it does now if I'd done it by myself. You're awesome at Christmas decorating, Jinmay..."

Jinmay smiled shyly as she gazed lovingly at the boy. His words towards her meant a great deal to her. In fact, everything he did for her meant so much. He was always looking out for her, comforting her whenever she was sad - and always came to her rescue whenever she was in trouble.

Never had Jinmay known anyone like Chiro. She would always be grateful to have him in her life.

"Now, we just got one more decoration to stick on this tree - right at the very top!"

Taking his hand off Jinmay's shoulder, Chiro reached into the box which they had been taking the ornaments out of. He held it up to show it to the girl.

It was a large, golden monkey.

"Whoa!" Jinmay's eyes widened, shining with awe at the sight of the decoration Chiro was showing her, the likes of which she had never seen before. "That is so awesome, Chiro!"

"Isn't it?! We must be the only ones in Shuggazoon City to put a monkey on top of our Christmas tree! Maybe even the only ones in the world!"

Chiro held the ornament closer to Jinmay, his smile growing.

"Care to do the honours, Jinmay?"

"Me?!" Jinmay blinked, astonished. "You want me to place the monkey on top of the Christmas tree?"

"Of course! I've done it plenty of times over the years..." Chiro placed the golden monkey into Jinmay's hands, gently closing them around it as he gazed at her warmly. "There's no one I would rather put it on this year..."

Jinmay's face went as bright as the lights on the tree. She gazed up happily at the boy she treasured so much - before throwing her arms around him to embrace him tightly.

"Thank you, Chiro..." she whispered.

Chiro's heart raced inside his chest over what the Jinmay was doing to him. He felt his cheeks heating up as he gazed down at her, wrapping his own arms around her in return. He smiled down at her in all his happiness over being hugged by her. The sweet, kind girl meant so much to him. He would do anything to protect her.

The pair remained locked in one another's arms for a few moments. As they finally pulled away, Jinmay held up the golden monkey in her hands with a determined expression.

"Okay! Here goes!"

Using her rocket boosters in her feet, the robot girl lifted herself into the air. She levitated herself upwards until she was level with the highest point of the tree. She gazed at the top, taking in how bare it was in comparison to the rest of it which she had decorated with her beloved boyfriend.

Flying closer to the tree, Jinmay reached out with the golden monkey in her hands - and placed it at the very top.

"There!" she called out to Chiro. "It's done!"

Chiro grinned, gazing up at the Christmas tree they had just finished decorating together. His eyes ran over every festival from the colour baubles hanging on the branches and the twinkling lights wound all around - to the golden monkey that had just been placed at the very top. It was truly a magical sight.

However beautiful the Christmas tree was, to the young boy, it was nowhere near as beautiful as the sweet girl who had helped him put it together. His eyes rolled towards where she was hovering, filled with wonder over how amazing she was.

"Way to go, Jinmay!" he cried cheerily. "We did it!"

Jinmay lowered her gaze down towards the boy below her, smiling as she began to lower herself down towards him. "We sure did, Chiro! I had great fun putting this tree up! Thanks for letting me put the golden monkey on the to-WRAGH!"

Jinmay was taken by surprise as she felt herself being swung around through the air. Her eyes widened as the next thing she knew, she was hanging upside down from the tree, as the Christmas lights' wire had caught onto one of her ankles.

"JINMAY!"

Chiro's face filled with horror at the sight of the perilous situation his girlfriend was in. He stared slack-jawed up towards where she was dangling - praying with all his heart that she didn't fall.

Jinmay grunted, trying time free her ankles from the wire. It was no good. It held on tight and refused to let her go, leaving her dangling high above the floor.

"Chiro!" she cried desperately. "Hold on!"

"Hang in there, Jinmay! I'll help you!"

Jinmay tried again to free herself. She kicked hard with all all her strength to loosen her ankles from the wire that was keeping a firm hold of her.

Using all her strength, the girl managed to slip herself out of the wire's clutches - before starting to fall headfirst straight towards the hard floor below her.

"AIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"JINMAYYYYYY!"

Wasting no time, Chiro darted as quick as he could towards the spot where Jinmay was falling towards. He stuck his arms out as far as he could as he stopped right below her.

Down Jinmay went, screaming in her terror as she plummeted fast towards the grown below - before her cries of terror were abruptly cut off as she landed safely in the soft, protective arms of the one she loved.

Jinmay gazed up at Chiro, her eyes widen upon finding herself being prevented from striking the floor paint fully - and finding herself back in his embrace.

"Jinmay..." Chiro said softly, a worried gaze on his face as he held her close to him. "Are you alright?"

As she looked up at the one who had come to her aid in the night of time, a warm bright smile found its way onto the girl's face as she beamed brightly at him.

"I am now!Thanks for rescuing me, Chiro! I can always count on you to save me! You truly are my hero!"

Relieved that the girl he cared about so much was unharmed, Chiro gazed down at her bashfully. It was his turn out of the two to feel modest.

"Oh, er, it was nothin'! Really, Jinmay, don't think anything of it-"

The heroic boy never got to finish his humble words as Jinmay took hold of his cheeks - to press his lips against her own.

Chiro's eyes instantly went wide. He was astounded by how Jinmay was rewarding him for save her. With his heart going wild as it raced inside him, he closed his eyes as he passionately kissed the girl, relishing the wonderful moment between them.

The two lovers kept their lips fixed together for a good length of time, showing how deeply they felt for each other without having to say a word. Once they finally pulled away, Chiro gazed down with amazement at the girl in his arms.

Jinmay smiled brightly up at him, relaxing comfortably in his arms. She was highly grateful to have such a protective boyfriend to take care of her. That was only one of countless reasons why she adored him so much.

"Merry Christmas, Chiro," she said sweetly. "I love you..."

With warmth creeping all through him over the last three words the girl had said to him, Chiro smiled happily back down at her, his cheeks now as pink as her own.

"Merry Christmas, Jinmay ... I love you, too..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if it wasn't any good! I hope you have a great Christmas! :D**


End file.
